Orthodontic separators are commonly known as spacers. Usually they are small rubber bands or metal appliances used in orthodontics. Often, spacers are placed between the molars during the orthodontic session in which a palatal expander or braces are to be fitted. Spacers are typically toroidal rubber bands about a centimeter in diameter placed between top and bottom molars. There may be anywhere from 1 to 12 spacers inserted for a given patient. The spacers stay between the teeth for one to two weeks and move the teeth apart slowly until they are far apart enough so that the orthodontist can fit a tooth brace in between them or fit an expander with metal rings.
For rubber band spacers, the standard method of inserting them between the teeth of a patient is to thread two lengths of dental floss through the rubber band, using the dental floss to stretch the rubber, placing the stretched rubber band between the teeth and working the rubber band down between the teeth with the floss. For the purposes of this disclosure, the arrangement of the pair of floss segments through the rubber band spacer will be referred to as a spacer “set-up.” Of course floss is only a specific embodiment and it is understood that any thread of sufficient strength is suitable.
In a busy office, an orthodontist may have a dozen or more spacer set-ups with floss and rubber bands. It is not surprising that the spacer set-ups often become tangled or jumbled. The floss and even the rubber bands can get mixed up with other tools or equipment on a tray. It can be tedious and annoying to untangle the set-ups, to keep them organized and contained so that they cannot cause trouble.
There is a need therefore, for a method and apparatus to organize orthodontic spacer set-ups.